


Tea is better than coffee // Klance

by MorMorMormeltier



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Lance Hunk Katie friendship, M/M, Tea, broken keith, broken lance, klangst, physics genius Keith, soft klance, uncle shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorMorMormeltier/pseuds/MorMorMormeltier
Summary: After Keith helps Lance with his physics homework they talk a bit and also talk about tea and coffee.





	1. A date?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ratron](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ratron).



> This is a gift to all the ratron members. I love you all so much. You make me laugh, cry, cringe and scream all at once and I'm so glad to be part of this mess. Don't be to rude with this mess I'm writing here though.
> 
> \- I am currently rewriting this because it sucks but stay tuned -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter for the start. I hope to be able to write longer chapters in the future. I am more than glad about any kind of feedback and if you would tell if I made mistakes

The second Lance opened the door he could already hear his little sister Lucía crying and the twins Vera and Mateo fighting again. For a second he thought about just turning around for at least an hour of silence and time for himself, but he knew his mother needed him and he didn’t want to be selfish. He entered the house and closed the door behind him. It was even more stressful at home since his father started working full time again to get the family through. But Lance didn’t complain he never did.  
He went to the kitchen where he found his mother who was trying to make Lucía, his youngest sister, stop crying. “Lance!”, his mother said in a loud slightly annoyed voice, “Please, mi corazón, try to calm Lucía. I have to cook but she won’t stop crying!”. “Si mamá.” Lance replied. He went to the small play carpet Lucía sat on crying. He sat down and gave his best to make her stop and after ten minutes she at least stopped crying and was only sobbing a little bit. Lance played with her until their mother shouted that dinner was ready. Even though Lance was everything but hungry he tried to eat so no one asked questions.  
After dinner he went upstairs to his room. He had his own room since his oldest brother Alejandro moved out half a year ago. In relief he sighed. His room was something like his safe place. Sometimes a big family was just too much, and this day was one of those times. He still had to do the physics homework, but he genuinely did not understand what to do. Just in the moment he wanted to go to his desk he received a message from Keith, who Lance met through some courses they shared. Since Keith was a physics genius, Lance decided to ask him for help with his homework and asked if he could come over for an hour or so. Keith replied within seconds and told Lance he would be there in about twenty minutes. When Keith arrived, it was slightly weird at first but soon the whole situation started to loosen up and within forty minutes they finished the homework and Lance even understood what they just did.  
“Do you have to go home now, or do you have time to talk a bit more?”, Lance asked. Keith smiled “No I can stay for a bit longer!”. Together they sat down on Alejandro’s old bed which Lance turned into a comfy sofa-like thing. They just talked and talked. In just thirty minutes they learned more about each other than in the last year they had been known each other.  
“So, you really don’t like coffee? How are you getting through the day?”, Lance asked incredulously. “Yeah, I prefer tea. Coffee, in my opinion, is some kind of the evil sister of tea. It tastes bitter and gross I genuinely don’t understand how people enjoy this stuff.”, Keith replied slightly laughing, “And also there are kinds of tea that have an awakening effect and you could just sleep longer”. “I honestly haven’t drunken tea in ages.”, Lance said, fascinated by the way Keith could wake an interest in tea in him. Staring in disbelief Keith said: “Now you’re lying. Tea is the absolute best!” “Well, maybe we can grab tea some time together and you can try to convince me that tea is good?”, Lance jokingly said. Keith smiled at Lance, “Actually, why not.” Lance looked at Keith, obviously not completely believing he wanted to do this “Really? You don’t have to feel like you have to do this…” but midsentence Keith interrupted him “I really mean it. I would enjoy showing you the joy a good tea can give you Lance!” Keith chuckled. “Oh” Lance started blushing “ok, maybe one day after school or at the weekend? Maybe we should just get this clear over text messages”. “Ok” Keith replied and looked at his watch “Oh shit Lance I am sorry, but I really have to leave!” “Oh ok”, Lance said a certain sadness in his voice. He really enjoyed the time he spent with Keith. It was a very welcomed distraction from everything happening around him.  
Together they went downstairs, Keith put on his jacket and his shoes and opened the door. “See you tomorrow in physics class. And thank you again for your help I wouldn’t know what I would’ve done without you.”, Lance said. Keith smiled “It’s not a problem. It was actually kind of fun. And I’ll text you about the tea.” And with these words Keith left. Lance stood at the door for another few seconds until Keith left his field of vision and went back to his room to think about what just happened. He just did his hoework with the boy he had a tiny crush on since he first laid his eyes on him and even talked to him for about an hour and managed to get a date with said guy. Smiling he laid down on his bed still proceeding until his phone beeped and announced a new message. It was Keith asking if Lance had time on Thursday to get tea. Lance looked into his calendar in which he wrote down the important events in his quite boring life. A blank space on Thursday. Quickly he took a red pen that laid on his bedside table and just put a “K” into the space for Thursday and answered Keith that Thursday would be perfect. They texted for a bit more and then Lance fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


	2. Of steaming tea and soft smiles

The next day in physics class Lance couldn’t resist looking at Keith nearly the whole time. Keith was unbelievably passionate about physics. Lance just couldn’t understand but he had to admit to himself that it was cute, and it made his heart soft. “Lance?! What in hell are you looking at?”, Katie’s voice tore Lance out of his dreaming. “Oh nothing. I’m just” Lance stopped talking for a second trying to find an excuse “tired. Haven’t slept much last night.” He cleared his throat and tried to concentrate on the board and what the teacher was saying. Katie raised her eyebrows, looked back at her notes and quietly but loud enough for Lance to hear she said “Yes of course. Tired”  
After school Lance wanted to say goodbye to Katie and Hunk, his best friends, but Katie had different plans. “Lance. Just admit that you were looking at Keith in physics class.” She started. Lance just wanted to recall as Katie already interrupted him “Don’t try to deny it. Make it easier for you and us and just admit. I saw your fond looks at him.” Lance sighed “Okay yes I was looking at Keith” he admitted “We met yesterday evening. He helped me with the physics homework.” “Now was this so hard children?” Katie asked. “Katie, you are literally the youngest here don’t call me children.” Lance said. “I don’t want to be the end of this amusing conversation but Katie your bus is about to leave.” Hunk interrupted the argument. “Oh shit” Katie whispered and started running but before she entered the bus she shouted “Catch you later! And don’t you dare not tell me exactly what happened yesterday!” and entered the bus. “Okay Lance I have to go as well. See you tomorrow!” Hunk said and turned around to go. “See you tomorrow Hunk.” Lance said loud enough for Hunk to hear and made his way home as well.  
When Lance arrived at home, and entered the house the first thing he recognized was the unnatural silence. Normally he came home to a loud house, but something was different. He went to the living room where he found a note his mother left for him. Apparently, his mother had to go to the doctor with Lucía because she started to get sick and she sent the twins to friends. Lance was worried at first but now was happy to have the house for himself for a few hours. He made some food and started watching tv. Nothing very interesting was on so he looked at his phone and remembered he was supposed to tell Katie and Hunk about yesterday, so he opened WhatsApp and their group chat and told them everything. Hunk just was happy for Lance. He knew that lances life wasn’t the easiest and he deserved some happiness, while Katie freaked out that Lance didn’t tell her in school. Of course, she was happy as well Katie just liked to know about everything exciting happening in her friends’ life as fast as possible, so she had to call Lance out for this first.  
In the evening Lance started to get nervous he never went on a date with a boy. And the one date he had with a girl from his old school was just awkward and weird. Was it even a date? Or did Keith just wanted to show Lance that tea is delicious. Lance couldn’t tell they didn’t clear that up. He heard rumors that Keith was attracted to boys, but he never had the guts to ask him and also, he didn’t want Keith to feel uncomfortable. He called Hunk and Lance told him about his fears. Hunk and Lance had been best friends for as long as they remember, and Hunk always knew how to calm Lance. They talked for hours until lance calmed down a bit. They ended the call and Lance fell asleep, still feeling the nervousness in his stomach.  
The next day in school Lance hadn’t seen Keith all day. He was a bit worried and afraid they had to cancel their date even though Lance still didn’t know if Keith considered it as date. But then he received a text message from Keith “Hey Lance, I haven’t seen you in school today. Are you sick? Or did we just missed each other all the time haha” Lance smiled. He always thought it was cute how Keith never used emojis instead he used written phrases like “haha”. He answered that he was alright, and he was worried as well Keith was sick and also asked about the time and place they wanted to meet. Keith suggested around half past three pm at the “sweetea” Keith’s favorite tea shop. Lance went downstairs to ask his mother to be clear she didn’t plan him into babysitting his siblings or anything. She was still awake and sitting on the couch watching some kind of romance show. Lance couldn’t get into this kind of shows. In his opinion they just represent the wrong kind of standards for your own life especially your love life and give you the wrong perspective on what is a good relationship and what is not. But his mother liked to watch those shows after she brought Lances siblings to bed to calm down before going to bed. “Mamá? You know I told you about the boy I am going to meet tomorrow?”, Lance asked not too loud, so he wouldn’t scare her. “Si Lance what’s about him?” his mother asked obviously tired. “Uhm he asked if it was okay if we met at half past three at the sweetea and I just wanted to make sure it’s okay for you.” Lance said. His mother smiled softly “Of course mi corazón I think I will be able to handle your siblings tomorrow.” Lance started smiling “Thank you mamá. I’m gonna go to bed now. Goodnight!” and Lance went back upstairs to his room. He texted Keith that said place and time were perfectly. Keith reply made Lance stare at his display in shock “I can’t wait for our date!” So, Keith did consider it a date. Lance started smiling brightly. He texted Katie and Hunk about what just happened and fell asleep smiling. Again.  
Lance woke up still smiling thinking about what will happen today and with whom he will have a date. He still was a nervous wreck, but he knew that it will be alright. Or at least he hoped so.  
In school everything was normal. Hunk and Katie managed to keep him calm the whole day even in art class, anther class they shared with Keith, when Lance and Keith exchanged smiles and Lance saw the passion in Keith’s eyes again. It made lance happy to see Keith happy and he couldn’t even say why. They didn’t know each other that long but there was something in Keith’s smile, his passionate looks that made Lance feel warm inside.  
Lance arrived home and went straight to his closet to think about what to wear. His clothes were kind of basic. Nothing extravagant everything in cool tones mostly greenish or blueish. After thinking a lot about what could match he decided for a simple look. Just a pair of blue jeans and a simple tea shirt. Lance cared about his looks but not to the point where he needed to check every few minutes if he still looked good. He glanced at the mirror for a last time, grabbed his phone, jacket and wallet and left to meet Keith.  
When Lance arrived at the sweetea he was a few minutes early, but Keith was already waiting on a bench in front of the sweetea. “Hey Keith. Have you been waiting long?” lance asked. His voice tore Keith out of his daydream “Oh yes hi Lance. Actually, no I just came here earlier because I needed fresh air, so I went here already” Keith smiled softly at Lance. Together they went inside the small shop and just as they entered a comforting warmth and the smell of tea sheathed them.  
“Okay as I already told you, I have no knowledge about tea or what tea I like, or anything so please help me choose” Lance said overwhelmed with the variety of tea he could choose from. Keith laughed “Of course! So, since this is your first tea in years you definitely should start with something classy. Maybe try the green tea, it’s really good here, and just let them put a bit of honey in it.” Keith recommended. Lance nodded still slightly confused about the variety of tea but smiling. Together they went to the counter and waited in the short stand in line to order. When they arrived at the end of the line Lance ordered the green tea with honey just as Keith had recommended and Keith ordered a black tea with Litchi. They grabbed the tea, paid and left to sit down on a bench or something like this.  
Outside they soon found a bench that’s a bit offside the streets and all the hurly-burly. They sat down, and Keith looked at Lance when he first took a sip of the steaming beverage. “And? What do you think?” Keith asked in excitement. Lance laughed “It’s very good.” He took another sip “I honestly never could have thought I would ever turn into a tea drinker, but this really is good.” Keith just smiled at Lance and sipped at his own tea.  
Lance enjoyed the silence. It was a comforting kind of silence not a weird one but still he wanted to talk to Keith. “You don’t have to tell me if it makes you feel uncomfortable or anything but” Lance started “how did you develop your passion for physics and art? They are so different.” He looked at Keith in real interest when he started speaking “It’s fine. I like physics because it can explain a lot, generations before us thought of as impossible or what they would call magic. It develops continuously. It helps me understand. In general. And then there’s is art which is kind of the opposite. There are no rules for art. Everyone interprets art differently and it is a good relief for feelings. You can put every emotion into an artwork and like this turn it into something beautiful. You don’t need talent to be an artist and if you stop comparing yourself to others and just start doing it for yourself everyone can create art.” Lance was fascinated by the way Keith spoke about this. With every syllable coming out of his mouth his passion seemed to grow bigger. “Tell me about your passion Lance. What do you like to do?” Keith asked and sipped on his tea, his gaze fixed on lance. Lance thought for a few seconds before answering “My family, if that counts. I love seeing them laughing and smiling and enjoy the good times with them. I love playing with my little sister Lucía. I love watching movies with the twins. I love cooking with my mother and I enjoy just being around my father.” Keith glanced away for a second before he looked at Lance again “Would you mind telling me more about your family? They seem nice” Lance softly smiled at Keith “Yes why not. Okay there are my parents. My mother Alba doesn’t work at the moment because we couldn’t get Lucía my littlest sister into a kindergarten, so she decided to stay at home until we find a place. My father Iván started to work fulltime again so we have enough money while my mother isn’t working. But this concludes in him not being home before dinner, so I don’t see him that long. Lucía likes drawing she is, as I already told you, my youngest sister but also an absolute angel. She cries a lot but if you know how to distract her she is easy to handle. Then there are the twins Vera and Mateo. They fight a lot but it’s never anything serious and if they want to they can get a long very nice. Mateo is very intelligent but lazy, so his grades are not the best while Vera is very dedicated to school and football. Her grades are good, but she has to work for it and with football three times a weak she sometimes forgets to do her homework. And then last but not least my oldest brother Alejandro. He already moved out and now lives with his girlfriend Bella. He studies to become a doctor. Of course, there are times when I wish I had a smaller family or a family who is always happy but I’m still happy with my family.” Keith was looking at Lance the whole time. He loved how his eyes started to brighten up when he talked about his family and Keith just knew that Lance would do anything to keep his family safe. Lance took another sip of his tea before he asked, “What about your family?” Keith looked down at his hands holding the warm cup. “Of course, you don’t have to tell me!” Lance said instantly laying a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith looked up into lances eyes again before he started talking “It’s just that, my family is complicated” Lance could clearly hear the slight crack in Keith voice when he said the word family but let him continue “I’d love to tell you about it, but I just don’t feel in the mood right now. I hope you can understand that.” “Yes, yes, of course. Make you feel uncomfortable is the last thing I want.” Lance said and smiled softly at Keith. Keith smiled back at him.  
They talked like this for another thirty minutes but then it got too chill and windy, so they decided to get back to the sweetea and hope to be able to sit at one of their tables and maybe order a muffin and another tea. Back at the sweetea they were lucky and there was a table near the window left so they ordered a chocolate muffin they decided to share since they both weren’t that hungry. They ordered more tea as well but this time only small cups. They sat down at the table and started eating the muffin whilst they talked about their favorite cakes. “Hey Lance, since you’ve only tried the green tea yet do you maybe want to try mine as well? I wouldn’t mind” Keith said out of the blue and blushed. Lance blushed as well “Yes I really would like to.” He smiled and Keith handed him his cup with the steaming tea. Lance carefully sipped the tea. “Oh, this is quite nice as well, but I have to say I actually prefer the green tea.” Keith slightly chuckled.  
They talked and talked even when the muffin was already gone and the tea cups were empty. They just enjoyed the company. After some time, they went outside again and walked back home again since it slowly got late and Lance knew his mother made dinner. At the point their ways split the stopped. “I had a great time with you. I really enjoyed it and the tea.” Lance said, softly smiling at Keith’s direction. He was sure he never had smiled this often in just a few hours. Keith smiled as well “It really was a nice date. We should do this again.” A last glance al Lance and Keith just went away. Lance looked at his back until he left his field of vision and went home as well. Smiling the whole way. Keith called it date.


End file.
